Birds of a Winchester
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam, Dean and Bobby decided to help their Avian friend Kesset on a job while Angela is away. You know that saying about mice when the cat is away? Turns out it was not quite what they imagined. Second lot entry for the 2019 FicFacer charity auction for winning bidder Amity Who.


**Birds of a Winchester**

"Sonofabitch!"

"Quit moving before you tear down my house!"

There was a crash of what sounded like books and shelves followed by the tinkle of broken glass. More swearing followed. Sam sighed wearily as Bobby's voice was getting louder by the second, demanding that they stop wrecking his house. He shook his head and wished that he was anywhere but there.

"Sam… we could use your assistance."

Sam looked up to see Kesset, the Avian and loyal guardian to his girl, standing in the doorway that led to Bobby's study. The Avian looked agitated and it surprised the younger Winchester since he was usually cool and collected. The only exception was when Angela had been in trouble. Sam made a face when he heard another crash and Bobby screeching, "Dammit ya idjit! Stop wrecking my house!"

"As you can see… Dean isn't taking it well."

"You think anyone would when they were hit with a spell like that?" Sam meant it to be rhetorical but knew that Kesset would answer it regardless.

"I would have expected him not to overreact. The tales I've heard of the Winchester brothers before now have said as much," Kesset offered. He ran a hand through his windblown hair. "Sam… you are the only one who completely understands."

Sam sighed again, knowing what Kesset was getting at. He nodded, "Okay." He looked to side, "Makes me wish Angie were here. She wouldn't have let it get this far."

"True. The princess has been known to make the nobles of her kind come to heel," Kesset affirmed, "But she is not here. You are. You know what it is like. You have… better control."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle, "Nice way of putting it." Standing up he beckoned the Avian to lead the way, "Alright. Lead on."

Kesset gave a puzzled frown and stood aside and beckoned Sam to enter, carefully averting his eyes. Sam tried not to scoff at it. It was force of habit and because of his relationship with Angela, what Kesset was bound to extended to him and to Dean and even further to Bobby. He paused to put a hand on the Avian's shoulder, "You don't have to do that. It's just… something that needs to be done."

"True, but… it is not pretty in there."

With that in mind, Sam ventured forth to find the room looking like a tornado went through it. The room was normally haphazard but organized in a manner that was understood scarily enough. It was not unusual to see stacks of occult and lore books or books spread out over the desk. This looked like a child went in and threw a tantrum. A large child in the shape of his brother Dean and it wasn't helped by the elder hunter, Bobby.

Sam stood in the doorway and barked, "Guys?"

Dean, who had been trying not to cause more chaos, but ended up doing it because Bobby kept yelling at him, wheeled about and saw his brother. His eyes narrowed in anger since his brother stood there looking calm and nothing was out of place. He pointed at Sam and barked, "This is all your fault!"

Normally, Sam would have retorted back and equally heated, but he knew that if he added fuel to the fire, it would make things worse. He knew Dean was frustrated at the whole thing. It was not really anyone's fault. It was good aim and a well-timed spell on a job that the three of them thought they could handle, and they did… with a little help from Kesset.

Kesset had come to them for help. Angela had gone to see Lord Shiva and his wife for help on their current problem regarding the Eve, Mother of All thing. While they would have gone, she had been requested to come alone. It had Dean immediately suspicious, but all the same they had to let her go. Sam didn't like it either, but he got that there were things that were not any of their business. He trusted her and, in the end, Dean and Bobby were on board.

As it turned out, Kesset was after a juju witch that had gone rogue. This one was using the power of nature to terrorize and kill people who were in favor of big developers. It would have benefitted the small town, but it would have had an impact on the environment. Since it was a witch, all three of them went to help Kesset since the witch could sense out the Avian before he got within a few feet.

They found the witch and were able to kill her, but like their previous experience with one of Kesset's jobs, she had used her power on them. Dean had delivered the killing shot before they could demand her to reverse it. Now they were stuck with the consequences of it and it was not a pleasant experience for everyone involved.

Looking at his brother, Sam mentally counted to ten before reasonably pointing out, "Dean, the witch was the one that did this. You need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Dean glared at his brother, getting angrier that Sam was getting calmer. The result was another stack of books getting knocked over.

"I told ya, stop wrecking my house!" Bobby groused and looked like he was ready to punch Dean.

"Both of you need to calm down," Sam pleaded again but firmly. "The angrier you guys get, the more stuff gets knocked over."

"I'm getting angry cause this idjit is wrecking my house," Bobby groused as he jabbed a thumb in Dean's direction. "I warned ya both."

"And there is nothing we can do about it until Hale gets here," Sam replied, being as calm as he could be. He wondered how he got put into this position even though he knew the answer.

It was one thing for this to be coming from Kesset. It was another thing entirely coming from him. It had been his idea to call Haley, the high born juju witch and Dean's longstanding girlfriend, though neither of them would admit it. Since the spell had been cast by a juju witch, Sam logically concluded that it would have to be a juju witch to reverse it.

Dean thought he was nuts, but they were desperate. It was Dean that made the call and they had to cool their heels for a few days since Haley was out of the country. She had gone to visit her family in Africa and for some training in juju magic. She agreed right away but that they would have to wait. Sam said that it was okay before Dean would say something that would be taken the wrong way and they would end up in a worse situation than before.

It had been three days since the phone call and things were near the boiling point. Sam could see why Kesset came to him. Sam looked at his brother and tried to be placating in his tone, "Dean, Hale said she would help us. She just needs time to get here. She knows more about her kind of magic than any of us."

Dean calmed down a little since he knew Sam was right. Haley had moved up in the ranks in skills and knowledge. She had started training in more complex magic and it had Dean worried for her since some of it was dangerous, but he trusted her. She knew her stuff and that year and a half they were together, he had seen some serious stuff. She was more than capable. He just couldn't help but belt out, "I'm going crazy here, Sam!"

"And you knocking stuff over isn't helping."

"Like I can control it!"

The last words came out like a wail. It was hard trying to keep a calm face since Dean Winchester was not known for wailing. He may have screamed like a girl a couple of times, but he didn't wail. Admitting vulnerability was hard enough and Sam raised his hands and gestured in a placating manner, "I know, Dean. I know."

"Course you know and it ain't fair. How come you're not knocking things over?" Dean gestured at Sam, still angry, but it was less than before.

"To be fair," Kesset replied before Sam could say anything, "Sam has had experience in this area…"

"Freaking overachiever," Dean gestured angrily. He started pacing back and forth like he would when trying to figure out the logistics of a case. "Always making A's and then some."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. He did notice that Dean calmed down some and things seemed to be getting under control. Even Bobby was calming down. He added, "I wanted to be normal. School was normal." He then added in a low voice, "At least it was then."

Dean didn't hear his brother but continued to talk, "Can't stand it when others do research."

"It's all in the keywords," Sam intoned.

It continued with Dean ranting about things and Sam agreeing or tiredly protesting. It worked and both hunters that had been agitated were calm enough that nothing else seemed in danger of getting destroyed. Sam was relieved and said, "Now it's just a few more days until Hale gets here. Then she can fix this."

"Hale can do anything," Dean nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go work on my baby." He gestured towards outside.

That was probably the best thing since outside, there was less chance of anything in Bobby's house getting damaged. But it wasn't like Dean was going to listen to the contrary anyway. He started making his way towards the kitchen to the door that would take him where he parked the Impala. He was almost out of the room when he ran into a cabinet and is toppled over, causing him to whirl and knocking something else over.

"Sonofabitch!"

Sam put his head in his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose since he could hear Bobby start to growl. This was not going to be a good day. He had no idea how he was going to get through the next few days short of keeping Dean outside, but that was just cruel, and Dean would say that it wasn't fair and that he was being tortured. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Uh… hello."

The rustling stopped and the four men turned in the direction of the voice. Standing in the main entry of the house was Angela. She was looking at all four of them in a confused fashion. Sam knew why and thought he could play it off casually and said, "Hi, Angie."

Angela looked at the scene before her. She saw the state of chaos in the normally near to neat as possible house and looked at the four men standing there. One actually looked like he was being contrite, but that was Kesset in general. The others were looking at her, not sure how this was going to be explained. She looked mostly at Sam and asked, "Did… something happen while I was away?"

Dean tried to be cute, "Nah. We decided on a costume party and we all chose the same costume." It came out gruffer than he intended, but he was still was frustrated at what happened while he was trying to get out of the house.

"But I thought Bobby said no more wild parties?" She asked more than stated, still trying to take in what she was seeing,

"I said no more of that hanky panky you and Sam been up to," Bobby groused.

"You're still sore over the strawberry thing?"

Dean made a painful moan and tried not to barf. Angela's lip twitched slightly since she knew the reason for Dean reacting the way he did. Bobby didn't think it was funny and replied, "I'm talking about how you two destroyed the room with your exuberant game of chess."

"Chess is war, Bobby," Angela clarified as if it were the most logical thing. "It's bound to get exciting." She shot a look at Sam and he tried hard not to blush and laugh. She sobered though and gestured at the room, "Seriously, though… what is going on here?"

"What does it look like Angie?" Dean was getting agitated since he was stuck and every time he struggled wasn't helping. "We all went through a species change." He tugged hard enough and got himself free. In the process, he sent a book flying and it was heading towards Angela.

Sam watched in horror as it flew at her. She avoided getting hit by stepping to the side and reached out and caught the book. She looked at Dean with a raised brow and said, "Dean, be careful with these. These are first editions written by medieval Franciscan friars in the cloistered abbey in rural France. Very hard to come by in the original Latinate."

Dean looked at Angela like she was crazy. "Like that is supposed to be important?"

"It is when it is written by one of the few monks who actually studied the supernatural instead of listening to fairy tales and hokum," Angela countered. She looked at Dean with a raised brow and a smirk appeared, "And it seems that we need one of those. Are you really going to tell me what you three have gotten yourselves into?"

"It was Sam's fault."

Sam opened his mouth and shut it as he turned to glare at his brother. His calm demeanor was crumbling, and his fast movement would have knocked something else over, but he didn't. He pointed out in a strained voice, "Dean… we all agreed to help Kess out. What happened… lucky shot."

"You were the first one to say do it," Dean countered with a pout on his face. He crossed his arms as if that made his answer better.

"You are seriously not going to pull that one," Sam countered, feeling his temper rise.

"You're the one always jumping in to help Kess out. Or was it because you were bored and missed Angie?"

"Dean…"

"Don't you two be starting. I don't need my house getting destroyed," Bobby quipped, getting just as angry as the two Winchesters.

"Admit it Sam, you were moping."

"And you're being impossible because you can't stand that Hale is on the other side of the world."

That nearly did it. Dean would have charged at Sam, but something held him back. Sam was about to do the same thing and had started moving but he was restrained and struggling. Dean peeked behind his brother to see Angela glaring at all three of them. One hand was on her hip, which meant trouble, and the other was grabbing onto the source of their agitation the past few days. He turned to see that Bobby had done the same thing and huffed angrily. He turned to look at Sam and growled, wanting to fight, but not wanting to fight.

Angela knew that she was going to have to get to the bottom of this. She had managed to piece together a few things, but she needed the whole story. Still holding onto what she had grasped, she said, "Alright, enough, all of you."

Dean sputtered, "But Angie…" He was instantly silenced by the look she shot him. "Bobby, let go."

"I ain't until I can be sure you two won't start again."

"I think that it's impossible," Angela countered, still holding onto Sam. "Now, not counting Kess, which one of you is going to tell me how the hell all three of you got hit with a spell that made you look like Kess when he has his wings out?"

~0~0~0~0~

Angela sat on the couch as she stared at the three men. She had her feet drawn up and was running her finger on her lower lip as she studied their backs, taken in by the fact that they each had a pair of wings. She had heard the story of the job they had taken and what had happened on that job. It was interjected with Dean blaming Sam for getting involved and just being himself with Sam and Bobby pointing fingers at him.

In the end, she got the gist that they were helping Kesset on a job to catch a juju witch who launched a spell on them, and they killed her before they could make her undo it. Sam told her that he suggested that they get Haley to help but they were waiting since she was in Africa training more in her magic and they had come close to exchanging blows. Bobby put it that they had nearly destroyed his house.

"Bobby, it's going to take more than three men infused with Avian abilities to destroy this house. More like ancient entities that I've never even heard of," Angela replied to that.

"Point is these idjits are wrecking my house!"

Angela tried hard not to laugh at their predicament since it would only make things worse. They were already agitated, and it seemed that, apart from getting the wings, they had the Avian temperament infused with them as well. Kesset confirmed it along with pointing out that they were exemplary specimens of Avian temperament since they held out that long. That had Dean's eyes boggle and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to laugh.

In the end, Angela said that it was the right thing to call in Haley. The downside was that they had to wait for the juju witch. It didn't help that the witch called with some bad news.

_Yeah, things are not progressing as they should here. I'm afraid I'm going to be a few days longer._

That meant more time they were stuck like that. That also meant that they couldn't go out on jobs. Bobby was fine with that since he usually fielded calls anyway and he was the go-to man on any and all things occult. Sam was content staying and it was mostly because he was near his girl. Dean was another story. He had little to no control over his wings except when he was agitated, and he was tempted to goad his brother into a fight half a dozen times. Now that he was forced to stand with his back towards Angela had him snorting in annoyance.

Angela stared at the wings, more fascinated by them and appreciative of the complexity of the spell work. There were spells to change people into other things, other creatures, but it required that someone had a deep understanding of magic and the nature of the laws of matter and physics. It was similar to alchemy magic in that respect. Mostly, she just had a thing for wings and now she could look at three pairs of them.

Dean, not liking that he was made to stand there, groused, "You done ogling them?"

Angela grinned as she looked at the sleek, black pair that erupted from Dean's back. Most people thought black was a dark color in the sense of evil. In some instances, it spoke of the prowess of the warrior. Dean's were a bit angular, but if he had the inclination to fly, they would get him up and down and about and he'd be the very definition of death from above. She was grinning still as she said in a playful tone, "No."

Dean turned to look at her with a wry look and saw she was amused at his discomfort, "Oh I can see how this is horrible for you."

"Actually," Angela stood up and got behind Dean and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in close, "I'm actually jealous. Seeing all of yours… has me wondering what I would have been if I were like Kess."

"You're nuts."

"No. Just speculating." Angela chuckled as she heard Dean grouse. Humming, she began to stroke the feathers gently, starting from the top. She continued to talk as she soothed Dean's agitation, "I mean, Bobby's iron grey shows wisdom and respect of age." She glanced at Bobby in time to see the warning look and added, "If you understand a fraction of Avian culture."

Bobby groused but was hiding a smile. He turned to see Angela petting Dean's wings. Sam was not even put out by the whole thing. It was unusual since he knew Sam was overly sensitive about who was near her. Rather, Sam had a bemused expression on his face since Dean couldn't resist relaxing as Angela smoothed out the feathers.

Dean was well aware of the feeling of being relaxed overcoming him. He tried not to flinch when she started touching the wings since it seemed like everything that touched them got hit. He was afraid of hitting her, but she seemed to know what she was doing, having forgotten how she soothed Kesset when she was the size of a four year old. He didn't want to admit that she was making him feel better even though he wanted to do nothing more than grouse and be irritable. He also didn't want to provoke Sam, since his brother could get Hulk on him.

Angela knew Dean was trying not to admit he liked what she was doing and continued her ministrations while stroking the feathers, "Now black, like this… I believe Kess called it midnight. It's only graced to those supposed to be the greatest of warriors. It's not evil, it's more reflective of tactics and ability in battle. Even if the poor schmuck is just damned lucky."

"You're saying I'm just lucky?"

"Sometimes," Angela teased. "We all know the brains of the operation. The one with the iron grey feathers."

Sam couldn't help but laugh and Bobby joined with him. Dean made a face and moaned, "You're mean, Angie."

"Oh, you know I love you," Angela replied as she finished. She leaned over from behind and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "The best big brother and snuggle bunny ever."

Dean growled and whirled to try and catch her. Forgetting that the wings were out, he made to turn, but was stopped. He turned to see that his right had been grabbed by Angela. She was standing there, smiling and tutted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ease up there. I'm already making plans on how to clean this mess up and Bobby won't have a say in it."

"Dammit, woman, I have my system."

"A system of chaos," Angela replied sweetly while still hanging onto Dean who was feeling completely immobilized even though he could swing his arms much like a kid with a short reach.

Not liking it, Dean whined, "Angie, let me go."

"You're not behaving."

"Let go of my wing."

"No."

Dean pouted and growled. He crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "How is it that I can't move with you holding onto my wing."

"Because the princess, knows how to make us submit," Kesset's voice entered quite close.

Dean jumped when Kesset appeared close to him and almost fell over since Angela was holding firm to his wings. Gritting his teeth, he said, "Kess… thought I explained this."

Kesset looked at his surroundings, "My apologies. Old habit and nature."

Dean knew he wasn't going to like the answer, but had to ask anyway, "What do you mean by that?"

"Second nature to be close with other Avians. It's natural for us to seek each other out. Whether it is for strength in numbers or simple comfort, we like to huddle," Kesset answered honestly.

Dean blinked and sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this. So… why so close to me?"

"Comfort."

Sam burst out laughing again. It came out in chortles and his wings lifted and flared slightly, reflecting his amusement at the situation. He tried to sober since Dean was glaring at him and he was glad that Angela was not letting it get into one of his moods. When he managed to not be struggling for air, he said, "Dean… I think that's an honor in the case of Kess. You know that he doesn't have anyone except us and Kate."

"This is true," Kesset confirmed in an inquisitive manner. "However, I should point out that your color of wing is what attracted my attention."

"I don't shoot that way," Dean sputtered.

"The color has special meaning to me. It produces calm and reassurance."

Dean glared at everyone in his field of vision, "This is all entertainment to you, isn't it?"

"I am merely stating that the color is reflective of your personality and I admire it," Kesset said, frowning in confusion.

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"It's sensitive and a big deal for an Avian to admit his feelings," Kesset explained, aware that Dean was lashing out more in confusion and anger at being teased. "It is our emotions that often spell our downfall especially when we pair bond to our mates or bond to our charges. Our asset and weakness. It is why Elder Singer is so concerned about my blowing up his house though that is a physical impossibility." Kesset frowned a little at that assessment before stepping forward and putting his hand on Dean's shoulder in a reassuring manner, "Besides, there was only one other Avian I knew of that had your color of wings. One of the greatest before we were hunted down."

"Thanks, Kess," Dean said grudgingly once he realized the Avian's intentions.

"Of course, the color also explains libido…"

"Kess…" Angela gave a motion that Kesset wasn't to say more.

Kesset understood and nodded. "Just know that it reflects charisma of the species. Male and female."

Dean stared wide eyed at the Avian and nodded, "Good to know." He cleared his throat and threw back at Angela, "Can you please let go?"

"Behave. Trust me, it is relatively easy to submit any creature of the supernatural, including me," Angela warned. She released the wing and smoothed out where she had grabbed it.

Dean grinned, "And how would that work for you?"

Sam had been enjoying everything, but he became serious the moment those words left Dean's mouth. He growled in a warning tone, "What?"

Dean looked at Sam and saw the look. "Submission in sparring, bitch. I still can't beat her." It was a hail Mary save, but he had to try. He noticed Sam's feathers seemed to stand up and look like razor sharp blades. Impossible, but very intimidating.

Kesset saved him by commenting, "You never cease to impress me, Sam Winchester. When you had my body, you mastered the shift and in midflight and how to fly in a short period of time. Now it seems you figured out intimidation."

Sam eyed Dean warily. He knew his brother was flirting in that playful way. It was the Avian temperament that was rearing its head, forcing it onto overdrive. He focused on Kesset's words and turned his head to look. Without second thought, he brought one of his wings around to examine it. He noticed the rich reddish brown feathers look like hardened blades. "Huh. This is intimidation, Kess?"

Bobby walked over, not knocking things over and leaned over to examine Sam' wings, "Huh. I can see how that looks scary. Ever did it yourself Kess?"

"No. I have not mastered it. The old masters claim that it is tied to what the Avian values most or something like that expression of worth fighting for. Even then it is difficult to achieve the blade like look and even harder to maintain it in battle."

Sam was inspecting his wings. He could only mutter, "Huh." He straightened out and managed to tuck his wings in, hiding them like Kesset could.

Dean scoffed, "Show off."

Kesset raised a brow at Dean, "It is only natural. Sam has had more experience. It also helped that the princess is familiar with Avian fledgling training techniques."

Dean rolled his eyes started moving. He found that Angela wasn't holding onto his wings anymore. "Sam's always been the overachiever. Been that way since he was a brat."

The situation calmed down enough to allow for everyone to at least get a meal. It was awkward since not everyone could hide their wings to allow them to sit comfortably on a chair. Dean eyed Sam warily before moving to grab a chair. Miraculously, he managed to grab it without knocking anything over with his wings and flipped it around so he could straddle it. He crossed his arms on the back and rested his chin on them, feeling suddenly tired.

Angela saw the reaction and chuckled softly. She caught Kesset's eye and he nodded in a knowing fashion. She shifted to look at Bobby and Sam, looking exhausted. Tension had a way of doing that. She also figured that they were going to need some form of diversion until Haley could make it back to fix the problem. She didn't mind the look though. She rather liked it, but she could see how this would be frustrating and annoying. At least on Dean's end. She was glad John Winchester wasn't alive, at least when she first met him. He was a black and white guy then; there was no such thing as shades of gray. Later, when he had her promise… it was a testament to how much time could change a person and she saw truly how much he loved his sons. She wondered what his reaction would be like if he saw everything that they had done. Would he be angry and lash out? She didn't think so, but then again, she really didn't know.

Smirking at the men sitting there, she contemplated their options. Finally, she clapped her hands together and said, "Well, the day is still young. Since we have almost a week, perhaps some training is in order."

Dean moaned at that, "Seriously?"

"Sam was made to do it," Kesset interjected with quiet authority. It was enough to have the three men look at him in surprise, especially when the Avian stood up and looked at the three of them as if he would brook no nonsense from either of them. "There is no reason why you shouldn't learn. It would prove less stressful for Elder Singer."

"Exactly," Bobby muttered as he gave a nod of approval.

Dean stood there looking flabbergasted and glanced over at Bobby and Sam. He raised his brow at Sam who was nodding in approval and his jaw dropped when his brother said, "I agree."

Dean shook his head, "I don't see why. I've got it under control."

He no sooner had spoken than when he got up and his wings knocked over a small end table with a stack of books. At least he tried to look sheepish about the whole thing as Angela replied, "You were saying?"

Kesset didn't blink, but instead beckoned Dean to follow, "Dean… follow me." He gestured with his fingers. He glanced at Bobby, "Elder Singer."

It was the cure for them to follow. Dean being Dean questioned, "And what about Sam?"

"Sam has experience. No need to bore him with the basics. No stalling." Kesset turned and gave Dean a pointed look that dared him to challenge him.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly and would have protested, but something told him that it wouldn't be a good idea. He sensed power behind Kesset's stance and to challenge it would probably result in Bobby after them both for blowing up his house. Snorting slightly, Dean straightened up, his wings rustling slightly but not knocking or bumping anything. "Alright, you win this time, Kess."

"It's an order," Kesset replied with a pointed look, "And you are just a fledgling."

Not another word was said. It was mixture of surprise and impressed that permeated the room. If they stopped to think about it, Kesset had a point. They were all amateurs compared to him. Bobby, being the eldest and often reasonable said, "Well I ain't gonna test the wrath of an Avian. I still want my house standing," and started walking out towards the back.

"It is physically impossible for an Avian to blow up your house," Kesset repeated his statement from earlier, but his gaze never left Dean. Focusing on him, he said, "It is not negotiable Dean Winchester. As elder, Bobby has the right to ban you from his home."

Dean would have protested, but decided not to. He threw his hands up, "Fine," and followed in the direction of Bobby. "And stop watching me."

"You are trouble, fledgling."

Sam didn't immediately follow, but blinked as he watched his brother walk out with Kesset in tow and the latter was watching him like a hawk. No pun intended. He realized that he had been holding his breath and let it out, feeling the air rush into his lungs.

"I knew that he had it in him."

Sam looked at Angela and frowned, "What?"

Angela had leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and had watched the whole thing. She was grinning like she found gold and was going to tease them about it. She repeated, "I knew he had it in him."

"You said that," Sam gestured for more. "What does that mean?"

Angela chuckled as she straightened out, "It means… that your baby Avian isn't a baby anymore."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. "Kess is not mine. He's a friend and he's your guardian."

"Not according to him." Angela continued to grin, knowing that Sam wasn't going to understand completely. She relented and explained, "Kess follows you because you were the one that kept him in control of himself. You were leadership… alpha. Now he's learning to be alpha." She sighed and glanced out the window and saw Kesset taking charge. "As the son of the last Captain of the Guard… it was inevitable that he would be the same in that respect. It was because of what happened that he… didn't want to take it. Also, he can't help it and neither can all three of you."

Sam sighed heavily at that. He looked out the window and could agree that Kesset looked like a captain or general and was surprised that Dean was actually listening. He raised his brow in surprise, "Huh. Seems like you're right."

"Of course I am," Angela replied as she walked up to Sam and put her arms around his neck. "I… learned a few things. Helped you out, didn't it?"

Sam chuckled at that. He then had an idea. "Wanna have some fun? Take a trip?"

Angela understood what he meant and grinned, "Most definitely."

Sam smiled and took her hand and led the way, not caring if Kesset saw them or not. When he found a sufficient enough space, he pulled her close and waited until she wrapped her arm around his neck. He studied her as she wrapped her arm around his neck and he gripped her around the waist. He noticed the puzzled frown and asked, "Something wrong?"

"It just occurred to me that I never mentioned what the color of your feathers usually means," Angela replied.

"Does it matter?"

Angela shrugged, "Not really but…" She left it hanging, knowing that Sam was going to ask.

He didn't fail, "But what?"

Grinning mischievously, Angela replied, "I figured you might want something to have a one up on Dean."

"Don't you think he's had enough?"

"I stopped Kess from mentioning about libido."

Sam made a slight face. She could be teasing about that, but something told him that she wasn't and Kesset wasn't one to lie or purposely be duplicitous. Sighing, he looked at her said, "Ok. So… what is behind the color?"

Angela stared solemnly at Sam and replied, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Angela nodded, "Absolutely means nothing with the golden brown. Very common. Very… normal." She paused on the last word, letting it sink in what she was saying.

Sam had longed at one point to have a normal life. He didn't like feeling like the freak in the family or in school growing up. As an adult, it only seemed to be affirmed. Then she came along and tossed normal as he knew it out the window. Since then, they had their own version of normal and he wouldn't trade it for anything. "Normal huh?"

"Best kind." At Sam's look, Angela grinned mischievously and added, "Because it's always the normal ones that surprise you. In all things." She twitched her brow to give the hint.

Sam was no fool and guessed right away. He was going to say something when Kesset's voice barked, "Sam… training… now."

Sam made a face and looked at her, "Shit."

"I called it," Angela replied with a grin and a shrug. "Come on. Take off now."

It was a good thing she prompted Sam to do it since Kesset was rounding the corner and he looked like he was going to grab Sam by the wing and fling him over to the training area, and he would do it if provoked. Sam saw the Avian and came to the same conclusion. His grip tightened on Angela and was almost pulled/knocked over when Dean came racing past and grabbed Sam's wing.

Sam would have cursed if it hadn't been for Dean saying, "Hurry up Sam. Kess is going crazy with the training shit."

Sam didn't have much to say since he was trying to hold onto Angela while being pulled by the wing by Dean. It barely registered that Dean managed to get himself off the ground and was tugging Sam along. Sam was more grousing and trying to get free, getting his wings going. He risked looking behind him and saw what Dean was getting at.

Kesset was on the warpath. He was on the warpath, meaning that he was going to spend his energy turning everyone with wings into a decent Avian. It was enough to prompt Sam to flap his wings and yank his held one out of Dean's grasp and catch up. It wasn't until they were in the air that Angela said, "Fine pair you are leaving Bobby behind."

"Kess won't do anything to Bobby," Dean replied. He glanced back and saw Sam holding onto Angela and she had both her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down and realized what he was doing and started to flounder, "Sonofabitch." He ended up dipping like a bird would when it got hit and was stunned.

"Catch me!"

Dean looked at Angela like she was crazy. He saw Sam's expression and added his brother to that equation, "You're crazy. Both of you."

"Dean," Angela replied firmly, "Catch me."

Before Dean could protest, Sam tossed Angela into the air. Dean was horrified as she waved her limbs to give momentum. His brother was definitely on the crazy train. He was going to kill the one person that made their lives better. He straightened up midair only to feel a weight hit his shoulders from behind, followed by, "I told you to catch me."

"You're out of your mind, Angie," Dean groused as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her legs locked around his waist. "And don't you dare get me in trouble with Sam."

"Relax," Angela crooned softly in his ear. "Sam knows it's nothing like that."

As if to prove a point, Sam few closer and just hovered, not looking at all perturbed that his girlfriend was literally thrown, without wings or a parachute, at his older brother and now she was clinging to said older brother like a monkey. Angela chuckled softly, saying, "I know you don't like flying, but you can't let me fall either."

Dean would have responded, but a sound caught his attention and everyone else's. Looking in the direction it was coming from, they saw Kesset hovering. He looked intimidating as he hovered in front of the Winchesters. Angela held onto Dean and observed before leaning close to Dean's ear, "Now would be the time to not let me fall."

Dean glanced at Sam and the brothers shared a look. He was uncomfortable that Angela was hanging on his back, not even strapped on, but the way she held on… Then he heard, "You and Sam have never let me fall."

Exchanging a look with Sam, Dean looked at Kesset and grinned, "I know you're the expert Kess, but… rain check."

Together the brothers took off with Angela through the air. Kesset followed, not meaning to take them down but enjoying the game of chase. It was relief to see the brothers be brothers despite everything that had happened. It was peculiar that it took something like a curse to make it happen. Kesset didn't think much of it as he chased the brothers, listening to Angela squeal like a little girl and barking out orders. No matter what, they were family and they stuck together.

* * *

**A/N:** Sam, Dean and Bobby decided to help Kess out and it backfired. Second lot entry for 2019 Fic Facer$ charity auction for Amity_Who.


End file.
